Music Jam 2009
announcing the Music Jam on the What's New Blog.]] The Music Jam 2009 is a party that has been confirmed in the What's New Blog, and it is being held between 17-26 July. It is also confirmed in the Club Penguin Times that DJ Cadence and the Penguin Band will make special appearances throughout the event, And it is likely that the Penguin Band will be playing on the Iceberg again, because there are cameras and TVs. It is confirmed that a Members-only Back Stage that you can only access by buying an all-access pass. There are Stages at the Dock, Coffee Shop, and Lighthouse. In the most recent newspaper edition, it reveals that the Lighthouse, nicknamed "Bubble Pop" is pop and rock theme, the main Stage is at the Dock, the Penguin Band will play at the Iceberg, Easy Island Music will be on at the Cove, and that the Ski Village has an orchestra. It was also revealed that there will be two backstages for the party. See Back Stage and Night Club Rooftop. There will be a Music Catalog to buy instruments from. Trivia *When asked, Billybob gave a hint. He said: "Next Month's party SOUNDS pretty good." *The Music Jam '09 screen is the first visit screen to have music with it. *Like last year the Backstage will be at the Dock, but unlike last year there will be another one. The other one will be the Night Club Rooftop. *It was released 40 minutes early, then the band is already taking a break and the Ski Village is still under construction. And when you get an item, it will say the item is not availble yet. This glitch happened before in different situations, (actually they patched the ID to prevent hackers getting old items) *When you pick up the Green Headphones it says "You have found a Green Headphones", which has a grammar mistake in it.It should say:"You Have Found A Pair Of Green Headphones". *The Soccer Pitch was called the Rock Rink, because the Ice Rink is usally there. *Like the first Music Jam the stages in the stages need people standing on them activate the music. *The Music Maker 3000 has returned too, but it isn't at the Dojo as last year, it is at The Party, which is only accesed by the Snow Forts (besides the Ice rink). *There is a new catalog, the Shirts Rock Catalog which has 6 shirts and an all access pass. Only members can buy items there. *It is the first party to have 3 rooms as The Party. *Starting on July 21st, the Penguin Band has performed at the iceberg. *The Music Jam logo is diffrent from the year before. Special apperances *The Penguin Band *Cadence Stage Guide *Coffee Shop - Sparkling Stage *Beach - Bubble Pop *Lighthouse - Play your own instrument. *Ski Village - Orca-Straw *Mine - Musical Icicles *Cave - Floor Piano 3000 *Night Club: Main Music of Music Jam 2008 *Dance Lounge: Music Video Production *Night Club Rooftop: Assorted music, you get to choose by clicking the Music Player 3000 (Most likely made by Gary). *Soccer Pitch - Rock N Roll *Snow Forts - Red vs. Blue, "Battle of the Bands". *The Party - Music Maker 3000. *Forest - Best of the West. *Cove - Easy Island Music *Iceberg - Penguin Band Main Stage (Dock) Days 1-4 - Rock N Roll Days 5-6 - Bubble Pop Days 6-7 - Country Days 7-Present - Sparkling Gallery Construction for the Music Jam 2009 File:DockJam.png|The Dock before the Party. File:ForestJam.png|The Forest before the Party. File:VillageJam.png|The Ski Village before the Party. File:FortsJam.png|The Snow Forts before the Party. File:CoveJam.png|The Cove before the Party. File:BeachJam.png|The Beach before the Party. File:LightJam.png|The Lighthouse before the Party. File:BergJam.png|The Iceberg before the Party. File:CoffeeJam.png|The Coffee Shop before the Party. File:PitchJam.png|The Soccer Pitch before the Party. See also *Music Jam 2008 *Instruments *Back Stage *Night Club Rooftop Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties